


Stay (Catradora Modern Au)

by AsianChickenSandwich



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Bullying, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Past Relationship(s), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Temporary Amnesia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianChickenSandwich/pseuds/AsianChickenSandwich
Summary: Adora Grayskull seemingly had it all. Rich family, perfect friends and the charm, she was the cliche golden child. Still, she always felt that she was missing something as she got older.In comes the cliche bad girl of the school. Catra may seem like bad news, but there's so much to her that she doesn't show to people. And as weird as it sounds, she just might be what Adora needs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Who is she?

“Welcome to Brightmoon University, Ms. Grayskull,” the receptionist spoke blandly.

Adora simply gave the older woman a polite smile, turning around and leaving the cramped office quickly. The blonde let out a sigh of relief the second she closed the door behind her.

Brightmoon University. Time really flew by for her. It seemed like yesterday when Adora was just starting high school. Crazy to think she’s now a freshman in college.

She had made it there on a scholarship for basketball, even though she would’ve been fine without it. Her family could easily afford to send her off to any college of her desire without any problem. Still, she owed a lot to her adoptive parents, so she took this scholarship without any hesitation in hopes to one day repay them for giving her the life she had.

Of course, the blonde didn’t come here alone. Her two closest friends of all time, Bow and Glimmer, were also accepted students and followed Adora to the same school.

Said friends were already waiting for her to gather her belongings. When they saw her, they walked up to her excited over some unknown reason.

Glimmer was practically jumping with excitement, her bob-cut hair (that she recently dyed hot pink to freak her mother out), bounced in sync with her erratic movements. Bow stood next to her, just as excited as she was.

Glimmer was the first one to speak. “Adora! Guess what?”

“Um-” Adora was about to take a wild guess, but her pink haired best friend couldn’t seem to contain herself. 

“Okay I’ll just say it! So I finally convinced my mom to let us go to Japan for winter break! We’re gonna stay with my relatives but there’s more than enough space for us. Ah, I’m so excited!”

“You’ve been there so many times already,” Adora pointed out, amused by how hyper Glimmer was getting about the trip.

“I know, but this will be the first time I go with my best friends! There’s so much I wanna show you guys when we go,” Glimmer continued to ramble about their future trip. Adora was listening at the beginning, but something caught her eye.

A girl walked past them wearing a red crop top with a black leather jacket on top of it. She paired them with some leather pants and combat boots. She had on a silver chain, and Adora took notice of all the piercings this mystery woman had on her face. There were a bunch of earrings on both her ears, and she even had a nose ring and a lip ring.

Then Adora took note of her complexion and hair. She had really tan skin, giving her the impression she was Latina, and her hair was long, brown and wavy. Her cheeks were adorned with small adorable freckles too. She wore some sunglasses that completed her bad girl look. Said girl was trodding her suitcase behind her, walking with confidence radiating off her.

She had the classic bad girl look that could make anyone swoon, and Adora’s idiot self was definitely swooning already.

The blonde stared at the tan girl who just passed by them, her mouth hanging open a tad bit. She didn’t notice how Bow and Glimmer stopped in front of her, so Adora bumped into the both of them.

When Adora realized she was caught staring at a stranger, she looked down embarrassed. Her best friends were confused as to what she was doing and caught sight of who she was looking at.

The two of them looked between the blonde and the brunette she was staring at before. “Do you know her, Adora?,” Bow questioned her.

With uncertainty, Adora shrugged her shoulders. “She just seems really familiar…”

Not giving it much thought, the three friends continued on with their day. The only one who was still concerned about that mysterious girl was Adora, but she just convinced herself it was because she found her attractive, nothing more.

**********

Adora had just parted from her two friends after a walk around the campus. It wasn’t your typical college. Brightmoon University was a school that usually students who came from wealthier families were accepted into, so it wasn’t a surprise at how big it was and what they had to offer.

She was now on her way to her dorm room. It was almost evening so Adora was sure that her roommate would most likely have settled in already. Even after all that time, she still couldn’t shake the brunette out of her head.

Finally, the blonde made it to her room. She caught a glimpse of what it would look like before from a campus tour and she was more than excited. It wasn’t cramped like most dorms. It was pretty much a hotel room. They even provided a small kitchen for the students.

She unlocked the door, but right before she opened it, she got the same unsettling feeling in her chest from before. Something seemed off, like she was about to experience something life changing.

When Adora walked into her assigned room, she spotted the brunette she was not so subtly staring at from before. She seemed to be taking a break from unpacking since she was just standing over her dorm bed. The blonde decided to make herself known by clearing her throat.

The other girl in the room turned around at the sound Adora made, and the moment she made eye contact with her blue eyes, she froze.

The unnamed girl had taken her sunglasses off to reveal the rest of her striking features. To say the least, Adora was fascinated by the brunette. The tan girl was definitely different. Her right eye was an icy blue and her left eye was a golden yellow, just like the sun.

She couldn’t stop looking into her heterochromatic eyes. The blue and yellow really seemed to fit her well for some reason. There was something strange tugging at Adora’s heart though.

It was hard to explain, but it was almost as if her unnamed roommate was familiar. Like she knew her from somewhere a long time ago.

The blonde was confused when she saw the tan girl’s lips form into a smirk. She narrowed her bi-color eyes and stared into her icy blue ones with an underlying amusement. When she spoke, however, her voice was almost enough to make Adora go weak in her knees.

“Hey, Adora.”


	2. Something Familiar

“Hey, Adora”

Said blonde did a double take. Did the pretty brunette just greet her? How did she even know her name?

The tan girl probably sensed her confusion. For a split second, Adora saw a frown on her face and maybe even a sad glint in her eyes. Whatever she saw, it was gone before the blonde could even question her.

Her still unnamed roommate gave her a half smile. “Relax, I got your name when I was checking in. Just wanted to greet you properly, ya know?”

Adora just nodded her head, trying to keep her cool in front of the mystery girl. Externally, she was stiff as a board and standing in place, but mentally, her head was spinning the more she stared at the brunette.

With a sly smirk, her roommate started walking towards her. The way she strutted towards Adora made her appear to be like some sort of runway model. Her hips swayed from side to side and she kept that attractive half smile of hers on her face.

When they were at arm's length, the brunette beauty stopped in her tracks and maintained that mischievous expression. “Relax, I don’t bite… unless you want me to.”

Adora didn’t know how to respond to her. She ended up stuttering more than a normal person in her situation would.

‘ _I- uh… fuck um I’m so gay, especially for her_ ,’ the blonde thought.

Thankfully, she didn’t accidentally say that out loud like some people do, but she was coming off as an extremely awkward person to her new roommate. Adora could feel herself shaking and sweating on the spot.

The brunette snorted a bit, then let out a small chuckle as she watched Adora. “I’m kidding! Jeez, no need to crap your pants blondie.”

The tan girl still wore a smirk, which Adora was beginning to think was a signature thing of hers, and rested one hand on her hip. She brought the other one up towards the blonde for a handshake. Adora’s eyes flickered from her hand to her roommate’s eyes, then back to her hand until she shook it.

“I’m Catrina Weaver, but no one ever calls me that. You can just call me…”

She looked the blonde up and down, her blue-yellow eyes narrowing as she kept her gaze.

“Catra,” she said, winking before she turned on her heels and went back to her bed to unpack.

If this Catra girl had superhuman hearing, she would definitely have heard Adora’s rapid heart rate. Rooming with her seemed like it was gonna be harder than she had hoped for.

**********

After a week, Adora thought that rooming with Catra would get easier, but unfortunately for her it didn’t. It was hard to calm her nerves down around the tan girl. The blonde was beginning to form an attraction towards her, almost to the point where one would call it a crush.

Bow and Glimmer were certainly convinced it was a crush. Adora tried to talk to her friends about Catra, and they both said that she was probably catching feelings for her.

Now, the first official day of their courses had finally ended. She and her friends were exhausted from their new hectic schedules, but luckily they found out that no one in their trio had a lecture in the evening. They collectively decided to set off to treat themselves to dinner off campus.

After wandering around the city a bit, they found a decent looking ramen shop and settled for that (or more like Glimmer almost begging for them to eat there).

The second they sat down, Adora let out a long sigh. These lectures were for sure longer than a high school class, and some of her professors were anything but fun. She was just glad the day was over.

Bow and Glimmer simply sat there amused by their friend’s dramatic behavior, already used to her antics.

They didn’t sit in silence for long. The pink haired one of the trio decided to start up a conversation again. “So... where’s your hot roommate at? I’ve been dying to see her again.”

“But you’ve never even met her,” Adora stated, confused.

“I mean yeah, but you could tell she was attractive even under those sunglasses she wore the last time we saw her,” Glimmer reasoned.

Bow was quick to add on. “Really? I thought she actually looked pretty adorable.”

His two friends pretty much snapped their necks when they whipped their heads to give him a look. Adora was confused and Glimmer was definitely ready to make an argument out of this.

“Cute?! Bow I think you’re blind. She was smoking hot,” Glimmer defended her case. She even fanned herself with her hand for dramatic effect.

Adora’s mind wandered off, looking around the restaurant to distract herself from Glimmer arguing with Bow. She took in the place, with nothing really catching her eye.

Until she spotted said roommate.

The blonde was surprised to see her in the same restaurant. Of all the places she could’ve been, she was here. Catra wasn’t alone though. She was sat across from another girl. She had a comb over haircut that was dyed white, pale skin, and was rather muscular for an average woman. Her lips were covered with black lipstick that suited her face quite nicely. She was attractive indeed, but she didn’t seem like the intimidating type despite her physique.

Adora couldn’t figure it out, but she felt uneasy when she saw Catra with someone else.

“Don’t you agree Adora?” Glimmer and Bow said simultaneously.

The blonde was brought back to reality when she heard her name. Glimmer and Bow were still seemingly arguing, even though she was certain it turned into a playful bicker. They followed Adora’s previous trail of sight and they just so happened to spot the brunette they were arguing about.

“Oh damn, I didn’t realize how hot she actually was,” Glimmer blurted out.

Bow didn’t comment, but instead left his mouth hung open in amazement. Adora would’ve laughed at them, but she was still feeling some type of way the more she saw Catra and that mystery woman she was with.

“Let’s just order our food you guys,” Adora said in a hushed tone.

Glimmer just pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child would. Bow however, was holding in a laugh.

“Jealous much?” He said teasingly, knowing the reason for the blue eyed girl’s change in behavior.

Adora tried to appear mad, but the corners of her mouth lifted up into a smile and gave it away for her. Though really, it was to mask the hurt she was actually feeling.

“Shut up.”

**********

It was around ten in the evening when Adora headed back to her dorm. She and her friends planned to meet up again sometime in the afternoon the next day. Bow had made some friends on campus already and wanted to introduce Adora and Glimmer to them.

She was about to open the door, but she heard someone talking through the other side. While she wanted to be respectful of their privacy, she couldn’t help herself from listening in for a few seconds.

“I don’t know what to do, Scorpia. I don’t think she remembers me. You should’ve seen the way she looked at me. I was a complete stranger to her!”

Scorpia? Who’s that? Catra was certainly the person who said that, so this Scorpia person was the one she was talking to.

But, what did Catra mean? Who didn’t remember her? Adora would surely never forget someone like the brunette, so it couldn’t possibly be her.

Deciding she had done more than enough eavesdropping, she unlocked the door and stepped foot into her shared room. Upon entering, she felt her heart drop when she saw the white haired woman she saw in the restaurant from before. She and Catra were standing across from each other on the kitchen island, seemingly in a deep conversation before Adora interrupted them.

They both turned to look at the interloper, realizing it was just Adora. The taller woman, who the blonde assumed was named Scorpia, stood up and offered her a friendly smile, along with a wave.

“Hey! I’m Scorpia, Catra’s best friend!”

Catra just crossed her arms over her chest, a playful smile on her lips. “Shut up, you moron!”

Adora just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She gave a lopsided smile to Catra’s supposed best friend, not being able to maintain eye contact with her without feeling uncomfortable.

Luckily for Adora, Scorpia didn’t seem to notice her mood change. She kept that friendly smile on her face, giving off a warm, welcoming vibe that made Adora feel guilty for how she’s acting towards her.

She looked between the two friends exchanging goodbyes, before the white-haired woman left their dorm room. The blonde felt herself calm down once Scorpia left, although she wasn’t really sure why she was feeling this way in the first place.

When Adora was about to greet Catra, she froze when she took in the brunette’s outfit. It was a simple oversized white t-shirt with long sleeves and spandex that she wore as pajamas, but they made her look pretty damn adorable.

Maybe Bow was right afterall. She may have an extremely attractive persona in public, but she’s really just one of the cutest people to exist.

Catra appeared to be tired from her night out, but she still wore her signature smirk and narrowed her eyes.

“I saw you and those little friends of yours at the restaurant you know. You should’ve said hi at least,” Catra teased with a fake pout on her lips.

Not knowing how to respond, Adora awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her head to ease her nerves. Catra kept her half smile as she raised one eyebrow, watching the blonde haired girl in front of her become a hot mess.

Adora assumed Catra took pity on her when she decided to cut their talk short. “Goodnight, blondie.”

Said blonde watched as her roommate walked off to her room, mesmerized by how her hips swayed with each step she took.

Once she knew Catra was in her room, Adora took the time to think over her emotions throughout the week. It started when she saw Catra for the first time, then throughout the week it was pretty much the same. Adora had that familiar pull in her heart every time she saw Catra, and there was that underlying discomfort she felt when she thought of Catra and Scorpia being together.

There was something else too. Her brunette roommate may have seemed to be okay, but when she locked her gaze on Adora with her heterochromatic eyes, they looked so mournful, like it pained Catra to even look at her.

One thing was for certain. Adora was determined to get closer to Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I promise there will be longer chapters in the future! I hope you enjoy this story^^


End file.
